Tales of Speedsters
by fgfgmyfgtr
Summary: The Story of how Barry became Wally's dad, through adoption and through love.
1. Chapter 1

"It had happened well, in a flash. I had been working on a case and BOOM! Lightning struck and I fell into a shelf of chemicals." Barry paused. (for effect) "Then I got superpowers! I was the fastest man alive!"

Wally stared at him, wide-eyed, "Then what?! Please tell me!" he cried.

"I can't. I'm tired." Barry replied, flopping on the couch, causing dust to waft around.

"Noooo!" Wally yelled smushing Barry's face and sitting on his chest.

"Well… let's go to Mc Donald's and finish the story there, okay?" He replied, setting Wally on the floor.

"Yay!" Wally ran and tugged on his shoes and coat.

"Let's go." Barry said, picking Wally up and speeding away.

They dodged cars and trains and stopped at Mc Donald's.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Wally exclaimed, running in.

"Guess what?" Barry asked.

"What?! What?!" Wally replied, excitedly.

"We went 250 MPH!" Barry exclaimed.

"That's so awesome!"

"Hey, but let's get food."

They order a six piece and a soda for Wally and 3 Big Macs, 4 large fries, and a soda for Barry.

"How do eat that much Uncle Barry? Won't you get fat?" Wally asked.

"No bud, when I run super fast it burns fat." Barry replied.

Barry's phone rings.

"Oh man, it's time to go home." Barry sighed.

"It's okay! We get to go super fast again!"Wally said.

They zoom off, taking the breath out of Wally.

"Aunt Iris! I got to go super fast!" Wally jumped.

"Guess what Wallster?" Iris questioned.

"What is it 'Guess What Day' or something? Wait! Do I get to spend the night?" Wally exclaimed.

"Yep, and we'll go to the zoo tomorrow. But, we have to get ready for bed." Barry said.

After a super speed clean-up they watched Robin Hood.

Wally fell asleep.

"Oh, I'll put him to bed." Iris sighed.

"No, I got it." Barry whispered.

As he carried him up the stairs Wally said, "Daddy I want to be just like you."

"I know." Barry whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

I love this story, and this is going to be a story not a one-shot. Just letting you guys know. Reviews would help for ideas

"Uncle Barry?"

"Yea bud?"

"Why are the white tigers white instead of orange?"

Barry picks up Wally and puts him on his shoulders to get a better view. An elephant sprays water and Wally giggles, behind them a white tiger is napping.

"Well, in their genetics, there is a problem that makes them white."

Wally falls silent and is thinking about something. He finally says something.  
"Is that why there are black jaguars?"

"Yep, you got it."

Suddenly there is an explosion Barry and Wally fall to the ground. The Anti-Flash stepped out.

"I'll free Gorilla Grodd and no one can stop me!" He yelled.

"Stay here kiddo; I don't want you to get hurt." Barry commanded Wally.

The Flash sped up to The Anti-Flash. Anti-Flash threw a punch at Flash and sped behind him. Flash ducked and back flipped away. The Anti-Flash ran around Flash and created a yellow tornado. Objects started to move towards the cyclone. Wally grabbed onto a pole and sceamed. The Flash looked back in horror. He HAD to stop this. The Flash sped up by anti-Flash and back handed him into the wall. The Anti-Flash slumped to the ground.

Barry pressed his communicator. "Requesting cleanup. Anti-Flash. Central City Zoo. Tiger Habitat."

Batman answered. "Roger that. We'll be there shortly."

"Let's go. Wally." He said and sped away.

"Barry that was so cool!" Wally yelled over the wind.

"I know right?"Barry yelled back.

They sped to Barry's two-story home, blue in color with white trim and a flower garden in the front. They stopped and sat in the chair on the patio.

"That was awesome Barry! I want to be The Flash too!" Wally shook with excitement.

"Maybe someday." Barry smiled at him.

Wally looked at Barry's arm; a small cut is on it.

"Barry! We got to fix that!" Wally picked up his arm and pulled him to the house. He got the first aid kit and put a Band Aid on Barry's arm.

"All better." He stated.

"Yep. You saved me." Barry picked him up and set him on the couch. "And guess what we didn't finish?"

"What?" Wally said cocking his head.

"Robin Hood."

Barry sat on the couch and Wally snuggled with him.

"Barry, do you know a Robin Hood?"Wally said, looking up at him.

"Yea, his name is Green Arrow." Barry responded.

"When can I meet him?" Wally asked.

"Some day… some day."


	3. Chapter 3

I was like "I won't update this story today" and then this hit me like a ton of bricks. Also, reviews will help fuel the story. I'm running out of ideas.  
_

"Wally, it's time to go."

"Okay, let me say goodbye. Bye Barry. Bye Iris. I love you guys."

"We love you to."

Rudy (Rudolph) West **[1]** picked up Wally's backpack. And threw it in the trunk of the car. Then led Wally away to the car. Wally looked dejected at this. He shoved Wally in the car then sped away.

"Doesn't that man love his kid?" Barry stated. **[2]**

"Barry!" Iris chided.

"What?! It's true." He retorted.  
_

"Don't you love us kid?! Do you love them more then us?! Then why don't they adopt you? Huh?!" Rudy yelled at Wally. "You're never going back there. Say something!" He back handed Wally.

"Useless. Why do I need you?"

'I want them to.' Wally thought, but he knew if he said that he would get smacked again.

Sorry short one. Just to let you know I'm not heartless. The Rudy part was to help the story progress.

**[1]** Had to look him up.

**[2]** He was getting on to something.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey it's fgfgmyfgtr! Just another update. Review! Please? Anything! Even flames!

"Dad, can you give me a bath?" Wally asked his Dad, Rudy.

"Do it yourself."Rudy snarled.

He was currently on the couch drinking a beer and watching football. There are wrappers of various sizes on the floor. In general, the place looked like a dump.

"Pleeease?"

"NO!"

(Line break. They don't show up on the story.)

It was 3 a.m. Barry just got back. He quickly showered and got dressed. As he climbed into bed he heard the door bell ring.

"Uugh… Who could it be?" He groaned walking downstairs.

He opened the door. There was Wally softly crying, arm bent at a off angle.

"Dad, I need your help." Wally cried.

"Iris! Get the first aid kit!" Barry shouted up to Iris.

"Why?!" Iris groggily shouted back.

"It's Wally!"

Iris runs down the stairs brandishing the first aid kit.

"We're going to sue Rudy!" Iris yells.

"Take him to the hospital; I need to talk to someone." Barry said, speeding off.

(Line break! Review!)

"Recognized. Flash. O-4" A female voice announced.

"Batman, I need your help."

Review! To let me know you read review the word 'lightning'.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't been updating. I've had school work. From now on I'll write when I'm on hiatus in my profile. Also, got a Flash shirt for Easter. =-) Please review my other stories too. Onto the story. *Puts on Flash t-shirt and speeds away.*

"Iris?" Wally looked at her. "Can we play a game?"

"Sure Wally, what do ya want to play?"

"Hide and seek! You count to thirty!"

Wally ran away and Iris smiled. "One. Two. Three. Four…" Iris counted.

(Intermission)

"Ready or not! Here I come!" Iris yelled.

Upstairs Wally giggled. His grand hiding place was Iris and Barry's closet. He pushed shoes away to get more hidden. He pushed a pair of Barry's dress shoes away and saw a red button.

"What's that." He wondered, and pushed it. [1]

A door slid open. Wally walked in. He saw computers with advanced calculations and numbers on them. He saw a hologram with a molecule on it breaking apart and merging into different compounds repeatedly.

"Whoa, that's cool!" He exclaimed and reached out to touch it.

"Y'know, Barry wouldn't like it if you messed that up." Iris said calmly.

Wally jumped. "How did you find me Iris?"

"My phone tells me whenever anyone enters here." She said, showing Wally her phone. "I'm surprised you didn't find it before now, and if you want to try a computer try this one."She led him to computer that said Wally on it. "Go ahead." Wally pushed the power button. The hologram lit up and a loading sign shaped like the Flash symbol came up.

"Welcome Wally. Would you like to calibrate to sensor?" A female voice asked.

"Um…sure." Wally said, pushing dots that appeared. "Sensor calibrated. All programs activated."

Wally tapped a little Flash suit. It increased in size until a holographic replica of the Flash suit was all that was showing.

"Wally." Barry said. "I need someone to redesign my suit. "Can you help?"

"Yes! OK! I have ideas. Your current costume doesn't have any protective armor. C'mon Barry think! Just because you have super speed doesn't mean you can't get shot! So I designed this he said taking Barry's phone and pushing a design onto the hologram. [2] "Like it?"

"Well you've been busy I see." Barry smiled, and put it into a file on one of his holograms. "Let's get building."

[1] They always put the button! C'mon guys!

[2] This is for visual. " art/The-Flash-Movie-Concept-design-362085846" Look at this. No quotes just the site.

Also, guys I'll be adding things in to the previous chapters, making corrections and such. So if you see something new or different, don't freak out.


	6. Chapter 6

Another update for you guys. I have a lot to say at the end.

"Barry! Wally! We're gonna be late!" Iris yelled.

"When are we not?"Barry yelled back.

"Barry!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Wally!"

"I wasn't ready! Barry save me!"

"YOU TWO GET IN THE CAR NOW!" Iris screamed.

"Yes Iris." They both mumbled.

Barry and Wally climb in the car and sit, pouting.

"Do we-"Wally started.

"Yes." Iris said.

"But-"Barry complained.

"Guys, it's just dinner at Joe's. What is so bad about that?" Iris asked.

"His food is always burnt." They both stated and climbed out.

Wally reached up and rang the doorbell.

"Iris! Wally! Barry!" Joe exclaimed.

"Hey Joe/Dad." They all answered.

"What's wrong?" Joe looked at them individually.

"**They **didn't want to come." Iris said pointedly.

"Well I ordered pizza and a movie, come in."

They walked in and sat on the couch/recliner.

"What pizza?" Barry asked.[1]

"What movie?"

"Pepperoni and Justice League: The Paradox."[2]

"Oh Joe, please no." Barry put his head in his hands. "That movie is terrible."

"Put it in!" Wally put it in.

They all snuggled in and grabbed pizza. The pre-movie ads came on. "Get Justice League on Blu-ray today. Arrow: The Island. The Arrow gets stranded on Lian-Yu…"

(Intermission)

"That was a terrible movie." Joe said.

"That was a waste of money." Wally cried.

"Never again. Please." Iris turned off the T.V.

[1] Barry asks about food totally unintentional.

[2] Someone should write a fanfic with this title. PM me if you do.

Now what I have to say… I might skip to when Wally gets his powers. Vote in reviews. Also I won't update until I get 5 meaningful reviews. Give me ideas. Also, I went to the May fifteenth Music festival in St. Louis Six Flags. I sing bass, only one in my choir. I was wearing blue cargo shorts, a Flash t-shirt, and a Flash cape. Did anyone go to that?


	7. Chapter 7

Injured Barry. 2 reviews. You guys hurt my feelings. Here's some stuff I didn't particularly like.

"Ugh, I hate broken femurs." Barry groaned.

"Well, that's what happens when you run mach 2 and trip over the curb into a park statue." Caitlyn scolded.

She set his bone and he yelped. She peeled off her gloves and took the surgical tools to get cleaned.

"Wally designs you a bullet proof suit just for to run into a statue. Good job Bear."

"Kill me now."

"You heal too fast. Sorry."

(Intermission.)

"Cisco you hack the Mario Kart! You hacker." Barry threw a turtle shell at him.

"Now, just because I can do Rainbow Road without falling off doesn't mean that I hack." He sniped back.

They passed the finish line with Barry in 3rd Wells in 2nd and Cisco in 1st .

"Even Wells beat me!" Barry shouted.

"Mr. Allen, what do you think I do when you are gone?"Wells questioned.

Barry eyed them both. "You guys kart race when I'm gone?"

"Yep."

"Hahahaha!" Barry fell out of his chair. "Hahaha! I can't even! I can believe this! You people have no lives."

Barry got a text from Batman. His amused face turned to one of pure annoyance.

"What's it say?" Cisco took his phone.

'Neither do you.' It read.

"How does he do it?" Cisco shouted.

"He's Batman." Barry and Wells answered.


	8. Chapter 8

So, I decided that I'm gonna do the time jump. Thank you to all who reviewed. Two more reviews, or I'll won't update.

"What happened?" Wally shields his eyes from the harsh lamp.

"You were in a coma, Walls." Barry answers. "You thirsty?"

"Actually, yes."

"Here you go, whoops!" Barry drops the cup and it falls to the floor in slow motion.

"What the heck?" Wally reaches out and grabs the cup and scoops the water back in. "What the heck just happened?"

"Now you know what it's like to have super speed." Barry.

"No way… that's cool." He lifts the cup and throws it. Barry calmly walks over and drinks the suspended liquid.

"Let's get you food."

"Ok."

They walk to the cafeteria and Barry starts walking faster. He then stars running and after that starts sprinting. Barry speeds to the fridge to get food.

"You don't run when you do that?" Wally asks, perplexed.

"Don't need to." Barry replies.

(Intermission)

"I can't believe I just ate five pizzas." Wally groans.

"You have much to learn." A gruff voice states.

Wally jumps back to see Batman. He ran behind Barry. He watches, in slow motion as Batman focuses in on his new location.

"This is weird, super speed and all." Wally scanned the room for more surprises.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to run more tests." Batman bluntly suggests.

"Um… Sure." Wally follows him to an intimidating room.

"Let's begin." Batman says, picking up a pellet gun.

A/N: This is my take on what a speedster's point of view would be. I feel like doing a Q&amp;A would be fun. Review. Not like I did. I accidentally hit the review button.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, um, what're we doin' here?" Wally shies away from Batman.

"Dodge this." Batman shoots the pellet gun at him.

Wally watches the gun recoil and the pellet fire. He catches it in between his fingers.

"What the heck?!"

"I said dodge not catch, again." Batman cocks and shoots the gun.

Wally dodges and knocks the gun out of his hand.

"This is stupid. Do something else."

"Fine." Batman growls and swings at him. Wally's eyes widen. He moves at the last possible moment out of surprise. Batman's forearm spikes cut him.

"Ow! Why would you do that?" Wally touches his cheek and pulls away with blood.

"You wanted something else." Batman kicked at him this time. Wally speeds around him and punches him in the jaw. Batman flies toward the wall and Wally hits him again. He flies to the ground and he hits him in the face.

"Wally, stop!" Barry pulls him away. "He's not like us."

"I'm sorry, Bats." Wally holds out his arm to help him up. Batman takes it.

"When you swing, swing from the hip not the shoulder." Batman takes off his cape. [1]

"Do you want to take a break?" Wally asks.

"If you want to." Batman takes a fighting stance.

"Again." Wally smirks.

(Intermission, review!)

"Gaaahhhh… your mask hurts!" Wally clutches his hand.

"Please look away." Batman turns around and presses a button on the wall. He turns around with the broken mask in his hand. "You want this? Souvenir." He holds out the cracked mask. [2]

"Yes!" Wally takes it and looks it over.

"Eat these." Barry appears out of nowhere. He hands Wally energy bars.

"Why?"Wally opens one.

"They're poisoned I want to kill you." Barry says sarcastically. "Eat four a day or you'll die." He smiles.

"Really?"

"Nope, just want to fill you up with food." Barry give him a stupid look.

"Fine." Wally eats the other.

"Again." Batman says.

[1] Batman gets up and just tells him how to fight instead of going to his injuries.

[2]This is how the souvenir thing starts.

I'm going to write Stories about Bats and Rob that correspond with this story and one about the Supes that does it also.


	10. Chapter 10

This was requested twice, by the same person, NoLionsInTokyo. Are you happy? It finally happened. You better review.

"Hi, I'm Robin." Said boy holds out his hand.

"Kid Flash." Wally shakes it.

"You're Wally (West) Allen. Son of Rudy and Mary West, adopted by Barry and Iris Allen."

"Batman!" Barry shouts.

"Relax he doesn't know who you are… yet." Batman explains.

"We need to talk." They walk away.

Robin looks at Wally "Want to explore?"

"Sure"

Wally runs off and realizes that he is going super speed and speeds back.

"Sorry hard to realize when I'm going fast."

"That's O.K. I do things like that sometimes.:"

"I'm hungry."

"Let's get food."

As they walked/jumped/ran to the cafeteria they saw Superman and they heard him mutter something that sounded like "I've had too much with kids today." [1]

"Wonder what got into him, he seemed agitated." Robin said.

"Aunt Diana, can you help us make food?"

"Well…"

Wally elbows Rob and he gives her puppy dog eyes.

"Why don't you help me?"

(Intermission. Review, especially you NLIT, I expect your thoughts and ideas.)

"That was the best pastitsio I've ever had."

"Thank you Diana."

"My pleasure and Dick, erm, Robin you're good at cooking."

"Thank you."

"Richard, you know how Alfred is going to be. It's time to go."[2]

"Sorry Bruce."

"Bye Dick, Bats!"

"We need to go Walls."

"Bye Di." Wally hugs her.

"I will see you soon."

A/N: [1] That is a reference to Story of the Supers that I am writing. I will post when finished.

[2] Bats is more lenient on People knowing his first name but not his identity.


	11. Chapter 11

Google Chrome wasn't working… if a Google employee is reading these… docs would not let me name my document and I could not send a report about it. I would like a chromebook. To the story.

"Thank you for coming. I know many of you had things you could have had other things to do but came to this."

Wally leans over to Barry. "Does Bats look pale to you?"

"Now that you mention it, he does."

"You go get supplies, I'll catch up."

"OK."

"Bats, have you eaten today?" Wally asks.

"I don't need food." He growls.

"Bats, I'll tell Robin."

"No, but-" He starts.

"No buts, eat this."

"I don't have to." Batman counters.

"Robin would be mad." Wally hands him it and walks away.

Wally runs to Barry. "What are we doing?"

"This." He runs toward a tree and kicks it. It splits in two.

"H-how… W-why?"

"The Speed Force allows you to have super human strength when you super speed." He explains.

"So… Run and kick it?"

"Yep."

Wally gets down to run and sprints to the tree and soccer kicks it. It shatters at the base and falls.

"You going to obliterate that anymore?" Superman asks.

"No you can take it Super- sorry what's your name?" Wally holds out his hand to shake.

The person in question shakes it. "Conner, Conner Kent. I'm Superman's clone."

A/N: I am in a three month hiatus, Story of Supers and Chronicles of the Bats will hopefully be out in September. Just though I'd add in Conner. The hiatus is so I can post chapters routinely. I want the best for you guys. I love you people.


	12. Chapter 12

There will be sugar in the next chapter Tokyo. I promise. This is a two parter.

"Behave yourself Wally."

"I will."

"Superboy-"

"Conner."

"Conner will be there."

"Ok. Why does that matter?"

"Well, Bats told me that he thought that you wouldn't like him."

"Bats is dumb."

They arrive at Wayne Mansion. Wally grabs him backpack and walks to the door. He rings the door bell. An old man in a suit opens it.

"Hello, I am Alfred; you must be Wallace West-Allen."

"Wally is fine."

"Wally! Run! Don't let Bruce find us." Dick yelled.

"Why?"

"I took cookies."

They run to a room that Wally assumes is Dick's room. He looks around, and soaks in his surroundings. He had a plasma T.V. and a three monitor computer.

"I swear if that's… It is! You have water bed?"

"Of course I do. Do you want food?"

"What do you think?"

Dick opens a mini fridge and hands Wally a PB&amp;J. He grabs one while he's at it. There's a knock at the door.

"Is this the right room?"

"Hey Conner, want a sandwich?" Dick hands him one.

He bites it and makes a disgusted face. "This is different from the lab food they used to feed me. Sorry."

"No problem."

"So, aren't we camping, whatever that is?"

"How do you- Never mind."

They walk out of Dick's room and out of the house.

"Wally, wait! You forgot something." Barry hands him his phone.

"Thanks."

They continue on the path they are walking and reach a clearing.

"I've already set up a tent, which is a-"

"I know what a tent is, Dick." Conner growls.

They start a fire. (Thanks to Conner's heat vision.)[1] And start to make s'mores.

"Dick you make amazing s'mores."

"What are s'mores?" Conner looks at Wally like he's insane.

"Here." He hands Conner one half of a ghram cracker.

"This is a s'more?"

"No, that's a ghram cracker, the chocolate goes on top of that, then marsh mallow-"

"This?" He holds up a raw mallow.

" You need to roast it first, have this one."

He puts the marshmallow on the chocolate, and puts another ghram cracker on that.

"That is a s'more."

"Hmm. Interesting."

They eat more then get in the tent. They drift off then it starts raining and the tent leaks. Dick sits up and activates his communicator.

"Bruce the tent is leaking…"

Wally hears something he can't understand.

They run back to the manor and Alfred hands them towels.

"You know what I think?" Conner asks.

"What?"

"I think I hate camping."

[1] Conner is the clone of Superman with Supergirl's DNA to stabilize him. It is a necessary part of Story of Supers.

I forgot to add this in when I update... Fail... I want fanart. I will pick one I like most and make it the story cover. Review or PM me links.


	13. Chapter 13

Lost inspiration, sorry. There is an important poll at my profile page. You need to vote.

"Conner, what's the square root of 580,934,908?" Robin asks.

"24,102.591313." Conner answers.

"That's cool."

"Do you have any more of those… um… Baked confectionaries with chocolate chips?" Conner struggles to ask. [1]

"Cookies?" Wally looks at him.

"Yes, cookies… Do you have any?" He pulls out his phone and makes a note.

"Here." Robin hands him the plate.

"Let's go get something from the kitchen." Wally suggests.

"Sure."

"Why should we eat? I'm not hungry, Wally may be, but he has an increased metabolism." Conner questions.

"That is a good point, Con." Robin says.

"Fine…" Wally mumbles.

"But, if it is an consolation, we can watch a movie and eat small snacks with that."

"I'll get the snacks!"

"What movie should we pick Conner? You pick three and we'll decide from there."

Conner picks out three and hands them to Robin. His choices are Titanic, Robin Hood, and Justice League: The Paradox.

"We're not watching Titanic."

"Why? It seems like a good documentary." Conner laments.

"It's not a documentary. Let's watch Justice League." Robin suggests.

"Ok."

They put it in and sit on the couch/bean bag/bed.

"What're we watching?" Wally asks.

TheT.V. blares "Justice League: The Paradox!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you fu-"Wally starts.

Dick throws a pillow at his face.

"Don't use that kind of language Wally." Dick orders.

"Fine."

Conner looks at them confused. "What was he going to say?"

"It's not important. Let's watch the movie."

(Intermission)

"That's a terrible movie." Conner complains.

"Now you understand?" Wally yells.

Won't update until you mention one of my other stories.

[1] Imagine that struggle for yourself.


	14. Chapter 14

This one will be short. Vote in my profile I'm not kidding it is important. First three (Usernamed) reviews will get a sneak peak at Story of Supers.(Within a day or two) so keep your eyes on your account. Also, found a book called The Last Days of Krypton. Kevin J. Anderson.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yea, I did, Do you think I could go to Metropolis sometime? Connor says he gets bored there…"

"We have training…" Barry counters.

"I have a question." Wally says.

"I have and answer." Barry replies.

Wally facepalms. "My God. What was it like traveling back in time?"

"Well, when you move that fast, it seems that you can never stop. You can see the past, the present, and the future all at once. It truly is the most confusing and beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Hmm… That's interesting… "

Sorry for the short chapter, but this is filler because PEOPLE WON'T VOTE! But seriously, here's a question, If I made a forum, would any of you view it? Review about that.


	15. Chapter 15

Tell me how you guys enjoyed Story of Supers, I want to know, if you haven't read it, go to my profile page.

"Conner! What's up?" Wally hugs his Kryptonian friend.

"I got battle armour, if you want to see it." Conner counters the age old question. [1]

Clark calls from the living room, "Conner, we're going to the diner."

"Do you want to go?" Conner looks down at his friend.

"Sure, I'm always up for food." Wally looks up at him.

Conner puts his fake glasses on and joins his "father" at the front door. They all go to the elevator.

"Lois and Kara will meet us there." Clark tells Connor. Conner nods. They elevator reaches ground floor and a pretty girl looks at Conner.

"Hey Conner." She says.

"Hi Stacy." Conner replies.

They walk out onto the sidewalk and turn left. They pass places like "Superman Merch Metropolis" and "Superboy Sentral" the S being the house of El sign.

"Interesting stores…" Wally comments.

"My store is the best." Conner jokingly brags.

"No, no. no, mine is better." Clark jokingly disagrees.

"Here we are." Conner announces.

"Betty's Diner?" Wally asks.

"Best apple pie ever." Conner and Clark say at the same time. [2]

"My god you literally are your father." Wally laughs.

"Twenty-seven percent!" Kara yells at Conner, beckoning him toward her.[3]

"Hey me." Conner calls back.

"Hey babe." Lois calls to Clark.

"Hi."

Wally stands there awkwardly and sits next to Conner. A waitress comes and takes their drink order and walks away. They all grab menus and look through them. Another waitress walks up and looks the group over. "What'll it be?" She asks.

"Apple pie, extra whipped cream." Clark and Conner say at the same time.

"Hahaha!" The rest laugh, except for the waitress, who looks at them quizzically.

"Cherry pie." Lois tells her.

"Pie of the day." Kara says.

They all look at Wally. "Same as the hive mind." He tells the waitress.

"Great choice." The male supers compliment in sync.

"Haha, again?" They laugh.

"Ok, be back in a bit." The waitress rushes away.

Suddenly the ground rumbles. They look up, and a giant ship looms into veiw. All the supers activate their battle armour. Wally Changes into his suit and wills the speed force to create armour.

"Pie another day then." He jokes.

[1] New 52 for all their armour, except Wally.

[2] Clone freakishness.

[3] The nicknames though.


	16. Chapter 16

This is filler while I work on actual chapters.

"This is a UFO." Batman grumbles. "We should be cautious." He turns to Robin to say something.

The other mentors take this time to advise their proteges.

"Make your boots look like this." Barry tells Wally, who mimics the design, an aerodynamic boot.

"And your helmet like this." He shows his helmet, much akin to professional bike helmets.

They turn to see if the others are done, the others are different. The Kryptonians literally glowed with power. and Batman and Robin had thicker armour on.

"Robin and I have concluded that this is-" He is interrupted by a booming voice.  
"I am Darkseid, I am Death!"

Visit my forum, link in profile.


	17. Chapter 17

"I am Darkseid! I am Death!"

"Let's go." Clark yells and charges at the alien.

"Puny mortal." Darkseid backhands Superman into a skyscraper.

Batman throws down smoke bombs and flips over the giant alien. He kicks him in the head and lands on the ground. Darkseid kicks Batman through a cafe window. The Dark Knight crashes into a barstool and lays still.

"You stupid alien!" The remaining Kryptonians fly at Darkseid and punch him in the jaw, sending the giant staggering.

"This isn't going to work." Flash runs away.

Darkseid clutches his jaw. "You see? Even one of your mightiest runs away."

"No!" Kid Flash speeds toward the alien. He delivers punches and kicks to the alien's knees.

"Weak." Darkseid swings at the young speedster.

Wally dodges it and stands in front of the powerful alien. "Don't talk about yourself that way."

"GAAAAAAH." Darkseid punches at Robin, who had attached a bomb to the alien's back. He grabs Robin by the cape and throws him through the sky.

"Superboy! Get him!" Kara yells.

"On it." Superboy speeds off to get the Boy Wonder.

Kara punches Darkseid in the face. The evil extraterrestrial knocks her away and the bomb on his back explodes. A portal opens behind him.

"I see, you opened a portal to Apokolips. Clever for humans." Darkseid laughs.

"We know." Batman throws a batarang into Darkseid's eye.

Darkseid roars and lunges at the the Dark Knight. He misses and Superman shoots him back with his heat vision.

"No you don't." He jokes.

Wally runs and punches Darkseid in the stomach, the giant swipes at Wally's stomach and shatters his speed force chestplate. Superman tackles Darkseid and locks hands.

"Flash now!" He yells and throws Darkseid in front of the portal.

(Third Person Limited, Barry.)

He needs to save earth. To save those he cares about. He speeds over the water. Images of Iris and Wally fill his mind. Wally's birthday, frosting on his nose. His and Iris' wedding, her beautiful face. He didn't care if he died, they just had to live. His speeds through the streets to his threat, Darkseid. The ground splits underneath Barry's feet, he runs on the chunks of earth rising up from the ground. The electricity tracing behind him envelops him. He cocks his arm back and delivers a devastating punch to the alien's face.

(Back to normal.)

Darkseid flies halfway into the portal. He roars and grabs at Barry. Barry delivers another blow to the alien. Darkseid grabs him and they both drift into the portal. Barry looks at his son.

"I love you, you make me proud, never forget me. Always strive for what's right." Barry finally drifts through the portal and it closes behind him.

Wally falls to his knees and sobs. The remaining heroes try to comfort him. "N-no. Th-this isn't real."

"Wally it is." Kara touches his shoulder.

Wally flinches. "No it isn't!" And runs away.

* * *

"Iris… Barry is gone…" Wally cries into her shoulder.

"I know." Tears roll down her cheeks. "He told me before. He ran to defeat Darkseid."

"I miss him already."

"He knew the risks." Iris hugs him.

Sorry for the long break. This is the final chapter. Nothing else. I just lost inspiration for this chapter. Not the story, but this chapter. Depending on the reviews I get, you might get an epilogue.


End file.
